


Imagine braiding Loki's hair

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Post mission with the avengers you get bored on the flight home and braid Loki's hair.





	Imagine braiding Loki's hair

    That mission was rough. Rough was the understatement of the year, but somehow you had all survived it. Barton was bleeding on a makeshift table in the middle of the jet, but you and Loki had patched him up enough to get him home. You two were the most trained on the team at first aid. Nat kept looking back from the pilot’s seat to check on him.

    “Nat, he’s fine. We’ve got the bleeding stopped and we’ll patch him the rest of the way when we get home. Eyes on the road,” you teased. She humpfed at you, but turned her attention back to the jet she was supposed to be flying.

    Everyone was battered, bruised, and injured from that fight. You had to take on a group of enhanced who had banded together to be villains halfway around the world. It was over now, you could finally all relax.

    You curled up on one of the benches with Loki. You had been dating the Asgardian for over a year, though the rest of the Avengers, and more importantly Thor, only knew for the last 6 months. Neither of you had wanted to tell Thor until you were sure it was working out. He had been pleased. The rest of the Avengers were a mix between worried for your safety, glad that Loki was being less chaotic and angsty than usual, and wondering if you had lost your mind. You were happy, though, and Loki seemed to be as well.

    You could tell he was exhausted. He actually laid down on the bench and used your lap as a pillow. It warmed your heart to know he was so comfortable with you. A year ago, hell, even six months ago, he never would have trusted any of you enough to risk falling asleep in front of the others. So you ran your fingers through his long raven hair and let him use your lap as a pillow. He had used so much magic and strength fighting today. His powers had been the most useful against these particular enhanced. He was asleep in moments and you smiled at how adorable he was while he was asleep.

    Thor opened his mouth to make a comment. You drew a dagger, silently threatening him with it if he disturbed Loki, or made Loki feel unsafe when he was obviously trusting them all way more than usual. Thor nodded and turned back to the conversation he was having with Cap, wisely leaving you and Loki alone.

    A couple hours into the flight, when it was obvious you weren’t going to get a nap in, you got bored out of your mind, which was a terrible combination when mixed with a boyfriend with long hair and no other form of entertainment.

    “Uh-oh,” Thor said softly, catching the glint of trouble in your eye. You held a finger to your lips. “Lady Y/N...” he warned, but you ignored him. You carefully extricated yourself from under Loki and sat down on the ground next to the bench you had been sitting on. He didn’t stir. You grinned and brushed out his hair with your fingers. Very carefully so as not to wake him, you slowly began to french braid his hair.

    You heard Thor’s muffled chuckles at your antics. He shouldn’t have called attention to himself. When you had finished with Loki’s hair, you tied it off with one of the many hairties on your wrist. Your own hair had a nasty habit of flying in your face constantly and breaking every single hairtie you owned, especially on missions. You then stood and walked across the jet to where Thor was sitting with Cap.

    You sat down next to Thor. “What is it, Lady Y/N?”

    “Turn around, Thor,” you told him pleasantly. Cap laughed. Thor tried to protest.

    “You better do what she says, Thor,” Nat called from the front of the plane. Thor laughed and finally turned, presenting you the back of his head. You got to work on his hair the second he had, before he could change his mind and be difficult.

    Everyone else was starting to fall asleep, besides Nat who was flying. Bruce, Clint, and Loki were already out like lights. Tony was nodding off in the copilot’s chair. Cap was the only one besides yourself and Thor who seemed remotely awake.

    “Y/N, how are you still awake?” Cap asked. He was a super soldier, so was Nat. Thor was a god. Of course they were all awake. You shrugged.

    “I don’t sleep,” you replied, though that was a lie. You would crash hard when you got back to your room, or Loki’s, at the tower. And if he found out that you hadn’t slept at all on the flight home, Loki would probably carry you there and make _sure_ you stayed in the bed. He could be quite persuasive.

    You finished with Thor’s hair and tied it off with yet another hairtie from your collection. So your next move was to stand and go to Nat. “Don’t even think about it, Y/N,” she grumbled.

    “But Nat~ I’ve already done the boys’ hair. Yours will be much prettier,” you protested. It took a lot more protesting, and wheedling, and offering to fly the plane for awhile so she could catch a nap before she finally consented to letting you braid her hair. You took her place when you had finished and flew the plane for a few hours. She came back and relieved you after her nap. Even Cap and Thor were asleep by that point.

    “We’re about three hours out, try to get some rest,” she told you. You nodded, but knew you wouldn’t sleep. Loki was still fast asleep. You managed to get back in your original position without waking him, shhing him back to sleep when he did stir. He must have sensed it was you, since he actually fell back to sleep without a protest.

    You remained bored the rest of the flight, but Loki’s reaction to finding his hair braided would be entertaining. Everyone jolted awake when the jet landed. Loki shot up, startled awake. You touched his arm a simple gesture drawing his attention to you. He relaxed when he finally realized where he was and that he was safe. His head moved automatically, as if to swing his unruly hair from his face. He reached up a hand when his hair wasn’t where he expected it.

    You, and the rest of the team couldn’t help laughing at the shocked look on his face when he found it braided. He glared over at me. “What did you do to my hair!?” he demanded. You just laughed harder.

    “She got mine too,” Thor said mournfully as he got up to leave the plane.

    “I only braided it. Your precious hair is perfectly fine, silly Trickster,” you teased Loki, also getting up to get off this plane and to your bed.

    “Yeah, she wouldn’t sleep the entire way back,” Nat grumbled, displaying her own braided hair.

    “Darling, why did you not sleep?” Loki asked more calmly. You shrugged.

    “Couldn’t sleep.” He knew you had an awful combination of insomnia and nightmares, and you wouldn’t risk having said nightmares where anyone besides him could see them. He sighed. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

    “Lovebirds, get out of the way so we can get Clint to the medics,” Tony grumbled.

    You yelped in surprise when Loki swept you up into his arms. At least he was in a good enough mood not to throw you over his shoulder. “Come along, darling. Off to bed.” You glared at Nat, who just laughed at your misfortune.

    “Get some sleep, Y/N,” she bid pleasantly. The only correct response was to flip her off, which just made her laugh harder. Loki strode off, carrying you as if you weighed nothing.

    “Sorry I braided your hair,” you murmured. “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

    “I was just surprised. I don’t mind,” he replied. He thought for a moment. “It might have been pleasant to experience, had I been awake for it.” You smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

    “Then I’ll try it again when you’re awake,” you promised. He carried you straight back to his room. “Loki, my room is over there,” you protested.

    “Yes, but mine is here, and I intend to make sure you sleep and are safe from nightmares,” he replied with a touch of possessiveness and over protectiveness in his tone. You sighed.

    “Of course. Remind me to argue over your methods when I’m awake,” you murmured, exhausted now that you were safe. He chuckled.

    “Whatever you say, darling, now get some rest.”

    When you finally woke again, you found yourself cuddled up with Loki, with your head resting on his chest. You reached up to shove your hair out of your face, but it was tied back. You laughed when you realized that he had braided your hair while you slept. Payback was fair after all.


End file.
